Overshadowed
by Tikvah Ariel
Summary: She wasn't known for herself, she was known for her connections. The story of Daine's child who has ambitions to be a Shang Warrior, R
1. Overshadowed

Her life wasn't really hers. Her life was her name, her heritage and never her. People were fine until they realized who she was, that's when the trouble began.

Her father was the most powerful mage in Tortall and possibly the world. He had saved his country many times and even ventured into the realm of the Gods. Numair Salmalin was his name and he was feared and respected by many.

Her mother was amazing as well. Full of beauty and charm, yet not afraid to speak her mind. She was the guardian to a Dragon and friends with a baslik. She could understand the animals and had the most wild magic ever. Her name was Daine but most referred to her as the Wildmage. She called her mom, her mother that had risen extremely high in court in a short amount of time.

Her grandparents were a God and a Goddess, not many knew this but the fact that she had Gods as grandparents was a shocking fact and gave her high esteem.

Her adoptive Aunt was the first woman knight who had overcome so much trouble and oppression to bring the Kingdom together and give the King the most powerful weapon as well as his queen. Her adoptive Uncle and Alanna's cousin was a master of the rouge court as well as in control of all the spy's.

When people heard her name they automatically knew who she was. They automatically tried to become her best friend not looking at her personality or preferences.

She was sick of it. She was sick of all the hustle around her and the people who called themselves her friend. She was sick of being fake.

She was raised to be strong, independent, and to work hard. She didn't want to live with everything attached to her name, she wanted to be a nobody because nobody's have real lives and real friends.

She had thought about doing what Aly did, running away from all her fears and troubles. But Aly had had a difficult time, she was captured by pirates and made a slave until she broke free and made a name for herself. She wasn't Aly though and she didn't want to follow that course of action.

She wasn't very old but she was wise beyond her years and fast as well as strong. She could fight good and beat kids twice her age. She was only five yet she was somewhat of a child prodigy, she wanted to be a Shang warrior.

She was going to be a Shang warrior.

**Author's Note:** I couldn't find the name of Diane and Numair's child in Trickster's Choice, I know its in there somewhere but I couldn't find it. If someone could tell me what it is I would be grateful. I am not sure whether or not I am going to continue this, it might be a one-shot. Please tell me if I got any of the names wrong.


	2. Eavesdropping

Sarralyn had talents that shocked many people. Even though her father was the most powerful mage in Tortall she did not possess the gift. She did however, have an extraordinary amount of Wild Magic that she had begun to learn how to control when she turned five.

She was quite good and her turning into animals was amazingly useful. Often she became a fly on a wall listening into secret conversations and hearing what she was not supposed to. It was in this way that she was extremely knowledgeable of the castle and how she found herself in a commoner's hut where she often went to listen to town gossip.

It was a nice couple with two children. Twin boys her age that often played pranks on their mother. Right now the woman was cooking dinner while her husband sat at the crude table.

"Did you hear the exciting rumor Leyla?"

"Which one?"

"That tomorrow a group of Shang warriors are coming to town looking for recruits."

"That's exciting! We better make sure our boys are ready, it would be wonderful if one of them was chosen."

"Yes it would, but it would be hard having them away from home."

"I suppose John, but Thomas and Kriger have always been independent, and its hard enough feeding them as it is. This is a good opportunity, and who knows! They might not even be chosen."

"I suppose Leyla, you can go and tell them."

Happily Sarralyn flew off the wall and through a crack in the window, there were Shang warriors coming tomorrow! She could be chosen.

Instantly she raced to her quarters eager to find her parents, she hoped that they would give permission. Even if they did not that would not stop her though. She would find a way to get out of the castle and be in the town's streets by the time the Shang warriors came.

Diane at the moment was sitting in the middle of the room meditating, Sarralyn knew better than to interrupt this ritual and instead sat across from her eager for her mother to finish.

"Yes Sarra?"

"Mom, I want to be a Shang warrior!"

"That's nice honey."

"They are coming tomorrow to look for recruits!"

"Were you eavesdropping again? I told you not to abuse your animal form!"

"I'm sorry but I really want to go!"

"Your father and I will discuss it, you are dismissed."

Disappointed Sarra ran out of the room and headed to the courtyard in order to vent her frustration by practicing her material arts moves. Little did she know that someone was watching her.

**Author's Note:** I have decided to write this story but I will not be able to update it very often. My new Harry Potter story is going to be my focus as it is a collaberated effort and requires more energy. However I will work on this when I can.

**Knightbyday**:Thanks for the name. I thought that there was a scene in Trickster's choice that showed the naming of the child, the goddess came down and forced her to remain in one shape and gender. Oh well.

Thanks for the compliments! I am glad that you put me on your favorite stories list! That is very exciting for me.

**Dragon Shadows**: Its not a one-shot now. Thanks for reminding me that she can't have the gift, however, they never said anything about wildmagic.

This really isn't my version of Tricksters Queen because that will follow Aly through her life. Plus its coming out extremly soon. I can't wait for it to come out either. I just love Tamora Pierce.


	3. The chosen children

Her mother and father had approached the subject at dinner, realizing there was no way to stop Sarralyn once she got an idea in her head. They knew she was incredibly smart, and well aware of how people judged her, a life of a Shang warrior would do her good.

Of course, they didn't believe that Sarralyn would actually stick with it, her parents were sure that once the group stopped back in the capital she would stay behind. This was of course, if she actually did get picked. The chances were rare and she was becoming a little to old to be a Shang warrior.

Sarra had received this news with great joy and had eagerly started preparing for tomorrow. She got out the plainest shirt and trousers she could find that were still in good condition. She was really happy that the Shang warriors accepted the men along with the women, she would hate to have to cut her long brown locks and become a boy like her adoptive aunt once did. If she was going to do this she was going to do this as Sarra.

The birds had not yet started to sing when Sarra got out of her bed eagerly racing for the door. She had slept in her clothes last night and was excited to be going this morning. Quickly she ran through the halls and once she reached the palace gates became a small hummingbird eagerly flying away. She knew where the Shang warriors would be and hid as her bird form in tree until she spotted other kids making their way towards her.

Sarra recognized the two boys from the hut she often spied in. Thomas and Kriger were walking towards her quickly kissing their mother behind before standing next to her not paying attention to her in the least.

Sarra didn't mind, as she acted somewhat as a spy anyway it didn't bother her, no one noticed her until they heard her title. Then she didn't want the attention. It was nice listening to the others talk. It allowed her to forget her worries, after all the Shang warriors didn't pick on titles, they picked on abilities and what potential they saw.

Other then her there was Thomas and Kriger, two girls who appeared to be best friends as they didn't look alike, a young boy who was three standing by his mother who appeared to be from one of the Bazhir tribe.

Now she noticed a small group of people, three men and one woman who seemed to carry themselves confidently as they made the way over to the tree where she sat. The dressed to blend into the streets of Corus and Sarralyn had no doubt in her mind that these men and woman were Shang warriors.

They stopped the small group and each sat down in a single column. Quietly they asked to introduce themselves.

One of the two giggling four year olds went first.

"My name is Katherine."

"My name is, erm, Josephine."

Confidently the twins went next not as shaky as Josephine, after her the little boy proudly stated his name, Jamair, before running back into the clutches of his mother. Slowly Sarralyn stepped out.

"My name is Sarra."

Nodding the four Shang warriors all stood up in one uniform motion.  
"The life we lead is difficult, we always strive to put others before ourselves."

"We train hard and all our lives."

"We don't take anyone who has the gift or doesn't have their parent's consent."

"We can't tell if your lying even if we can't use magic."

The five children nodded and all stated that they didn't have the gift (though Sarra left out her wildmagic) and that they had their parents consent.

Nodding the four looked at the six and smiled kindly.

"We have already seen your abilities, and know where you come from. We shall only be taking Sarra, Kriger, and Thomas. You are to follow us closely until we stop. Is that understood?"

Meekly the three chosen ones nodded their heads.

**Author's Note**: Hello everyone. I don't much like this chapter. The response I got to the last chapter was amazing. I thought that since Tamora Pierce didn't seem like a very popular category I would be writing to an empty audience, but instead you guys have been reviewing like crazy. It isn't as good as the response to my Forbidden Forest story but it is certainty better then my Myrtle story.

Anyway I am getting off track, I just wanted to say thank you. School is going to be difficult, but fun and my project with Desipoplover13 may take awhile to get off the ground. So I hope you enjoy this chapter and once again I thank you.

**Sage Twilight**: Thankyou so much for putting me on your favorites list! That's really exciting and I am thrilled that you are enjoying this story.

**Destiny Hunter**: I admit, I had my doubts when your first review appeared in all capitals but you appear a most excellent reviewer. I am glad you are enjoying the plot, and as you can see, I did remember that Daine's baby was a shape shifter. As I have said before, though she is only five (I needed her young to be a Shang warrior) she is somewhat of a genius and already has a good idea of the social world.

Um, I am pretty sure that I did not read that scene somewhere on this site. I am almost positive that it was in Trickster's Choice seeing as I have not yet read any Tortall fanfiction, I was much to busy reading updates.

**Imogenhm**: I will update as soon as I can, however you must understand that first comes school, then comes my untitled fic with Desipoplover13 (its still in the planning stages) then comes this. I will update as soon as I can though. Thanks for the compliments.

**Dragonshadows**: I liked the fly on the wall part as well, I think it is an old expression. Oh well, I never could remember these things. I will try updating as soon as possible, thanks for putting me on your favorites list!

**Caidre**: Thanks! I know what you mean about original concepts, if I see one more HP fic with a transfer student in it I will burst! Honestly. You don't have to worry about me stopping my writing, it will take a lot.


	4. Silence

Sarra was happy, Sarra was confused, but most of all Sarra was scared. After the Shang warriors had picked her up they basically instructed her to follow them through the city.

Sarralyn had obliged but she was quite curious to where she was going. Originally she had though that she would be able to say good-bye to her parents but this apparently was not going to be the case. She knew that her father would scry for her and find that she was all right. Overall it was the four strangers leading her that caused her to be most excited.

Finally the group of seven turned into a hidden pathway that eventually wound itself into a courtyard. There was a small pavilion surrounded by flowers and graceful trees. The pavilion itself however was deadly quiet and completely empty. Nervously Sarralyn looked around and sat on one of the benches. Thomas and Kriger sat on her right, both looking equally uncomfortable.

"It takes a lot of work to be a Shang warrior. We don't care where your from or what connections you have. If you want to be a Shang warrior you will get up early and train, do your lessons and train some more. There isn't any excuses and we don't train those with the gift."

The three students nodded meekly and waited for the respected warriors to continue.

"I am the Shang Dog, I am loyal to my cause and I help those in need. You can refer to me as Caedmon."

The tallest man with black hair who had just introduced himself stepped back. Then the woman stepped forward and squatted down to their level.

"The rest of us you should learn later on. We are traveling to Judeman to train you. Until then be prepared to walk."

Obediently the three children rose and shouldered backpacks ready to make the long journey. Sarralyn stepped next to the twins and began to strike of a conversation.

"My name is Sarralyn, what's yours?"

"Thomas, and this is my twin Kriger. Do you have any idea where Judeman is?"

Though Sarra knew that Judeman was located some where on the Southern border of Tortall she choose not to flaunt her education.

"Nope, you?"

"Unfortunately not."

For the rest of the journey they lapsed into silence tiredly walking until the Shang warriors stopped them at an inn.

Author's Note: Hello everyone! I have just finished reading Trickster's Queen. Loved it! It was so good I was amazed. My friend lent me (She is my new best friend!) the advanced reader's copy and I read all of it in 24 hours. I have been informed, by the book, that Sarralyn has a younger

brother by two years named Ripash. So, I say we pretend she just forgot to mention him earlier! Sounds good? Excellent.

DestinyHunter: Hello again! You sure seemed in a chipper mood! What with you laughing out loud every sentence and what not. I f only I could be so happy, but alas, the evil teachers are heaping homework upon me trying to diminish me.

Someone told me the name was Sarralyn, I have (unfortunately) not yet read Trickster's Queen. The scene that we have been mentioning was indeed in Trickster's Choice unless I have some weird physic power, which I seriously doubt.

I hope that you survive the hurricanes all right, that's all I have been hearing on the news. Have fun on your vacation. I hope that somewhere you will have access to a computer, though I do appreciate the long reviews, those are always nice.

Caidre: I didn't really like the last chapter, at the time I wrote because I felt that I had gotten so many reviews it would be unfair to leave you waiting to long. There wasn't a very big time elapse, she asked her mom, dinner her mom and dad said yes, she woke up, they choose her, she is lead out of the city. So about a day in total went by.

I am not to sure about Shang, they weren't overly explored. I know that they think magic is bad (they don't know about her wild magic), are extremely good fighters, and are allowed to matain personal relation ships. That and their animal names.

Thank you for the compliments, reading back I say that this was a rather long response to your review. You may say little, but what you do say is important.

Imogenhm: Often I sound hypocritical myself, when I complain about the length of chapters. Priorities do happen, sadly I do not posses all time in the world. If my co-writter doesn't hurry up and help write chapter one then this will be updated somewhat fast. Glad you will be reading the next chapter.


	5. My hidden magic

Sarra was tired; it was not exactly fun walking all day long behind people whose name's she didn't even know. The twins, Thomas and Kriger seemed nice, but that had lapsed into silence. Caedmon was evidently the leader of the group. He looked the inn over and nodded briefly to his fellow warriors. They stepped inside and looked around.

The inn was old and musty, most of the furniture seemed to be broken and there was only an old man at the bar with crooked teeth. He immediately recognized the Shang warriors for what they were and offered them a room. Caedmon agreed and the group of seven found themselves in a large room with several cots lying around.

First lesson, inspect your surroundings and learn to sleep in all conditions. We were going to sleep outside but with little kids it's more difficult. We shall expect you to check the room for us."

Sarralyn would have normally changed her eye's to be like that of an owl's or cats, but she wasn't going to use magic in front of the Shang warriors. They still didn't know about it and she wasn't planning on telling them anytime soon. She knew that she had what it took to be a Shang warrior but she also knew their view on magic. She didn't have the gift, despite the fact that her father was the most powerful mage in Tortall, and maybe the world, but she did have Wild magic. Few people were able to detect it and she hoped that none of the Shang warriors would.

She quickly turned back to the task at hand, not letting her worries cloud over her. She spotted a peephole, vents, and the fact that the window latch was discreetly broken. There were no secret doors and as bent over the window she saw that there were some rocks that jutted out allowing for climbing. She sat down in the middle of the room and waited expectantly. Soon the twins sat by her.

Hey had only found the peephole and one of the ceiling vents, she had found most of the things. Smiling the warriors patched up the peephole and fixed the vents and latch with no problems, she suspected that they had done these things before to the room so the kids could get the practice.

Thinking to her self she settled in to a blanket that was lying on the floor and drifted off to sleep hoping that tomorrow her feet would feel better. Normally she would have transformed them into something more durable, but once again with the Shang's policy on magic.

She woke the next morning to the dawn casting its earthly glow over the horizon and bean to get dressed. She had already gotten ready for the day when the twins woke up. Sighing she began to do her morning exercises discreetly and waited for them to get awake.

She stopped in mid kick when she heard the door handle turn and quickly stood up with her backpack to her shoulder.

It was the woman; she still didn't know her name. She sized up Sarra and led her out of the room. She wordlessly pointed to a hay wagon and obediently Sarralyn sat in it. The boys were soon carried out of the room looking grumpy; they had obviously gotten a lecture about waking up. They then sat in the wagon which immediately jolted forward knocking them to the back of it. It appeared that they weren't walking to their training center.****

**TheRougeAuthor**: Excellent profile my dear. I would of read your stories but X-men isn't my thing. It's all good!

Now see, I had a beta reader. The best one you could ever ask for. Not only did she work out my grammar errors and what-not but she helped my stories along tremendously. Anyways, she's only interested in Harry Potter, at the moment we are co-writing a story together. Braids and Boils. Got to love it.

Ah yes, descriptions. I seem to have trouble in that area. You see, they will all be described, but at the moment I must picture them in my mind. Besides, it adds a mysterious edge.

**Lady Cyrstaline of Jewel Cove**: Who has an impossibly long pen name to type my response to. Very formal sounding, I like it.

Thanks for the compliments! I am excited to hear you think well of me.

I like Thayet, hate Jon though. He just, annoys me. Oh well, its all good. I am excited to read your future story's

**Dragon shadows:** Hello again! I do not mind you not reviewing the previous chapter, at least you review. As to replying, I know that I love it when author's do that for me.

Okay, I get the meaning now, that's for clarifying that. I am glad you are enjoying this story.

**Helen Kiyonis**: You to have a difficult pen name. What ever happened to bob, or sue, or fish? Those were good times. Your review made me laugh out loud. I loved it. Short, but definitely sweet.

**NatashaNiracval**: Hello! I see what you mean, I meant to say Alanna's husband but I guessed I wasn't thinking right. He did give up the rouge court, but I think he still knows what goes on and remains in contact with the thieves.

Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you like this story. Thanks for writing an individual response to me! That was nice. Anyways, keep writing, reading, and most of all reviewing.


End file.
